Reborn
by snape.granger.fanfic
Summary: Set during the new moon. Done numerous times before but I can't stand Edward or Jacob. So expect Edward bashing. Femslash. The Cullens left Bella broken and alone. Self destruction and self harm comes at a price. Enter three gorgeous blonde vampires and their coven mates. Finding love and forgiveness during dark times. Will everyone survive the next war?.
1. Left behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight obviously.

Never written a Twilight story before so this is my first time as I usually write Harry Potter. My other story's are not neglected just needing some kind of inspiration.

Will contain lesbian romance and OOC Characters. Don't like don't read. Not beta'd, so may contain mistakes.

* * *

_**One moment the room was filled with overwhelming happiness as the Cullen's presented Bella with her birthday presents and the next the world tilted as a firm body barreled her out the way of danger just to end up crashing through the glass doors leading out to the back yard. The smell of blood drifting from her shallow cuts enticed five of the vampires in the living room to a frenzy. Their inhuman growls of hunger and their eyes slowly replacing the golden color that she had come to love into a never ending sea of black if not for their coven leader and father figure Carlisle crouched in front of her for protection they would be on her.**_

_**"Get up. We have to leave." Edward grunted, yanking Bella by the wrist. The sudden whiplash of wind battered her bruised form as he sped them out to his car. Once he was seated the car roared down the long driveway**_.

Bella watched the rain slash at the window, the pitter patter of drops echoing around her silent room. She rested her head pressed against the cold glass, the cold seeped down in her exhausted body but she didn't care, it kept the numbness that had taken over her to leave even just for a brief moment.

One month since her world was taken away, since the family she had come to love left her alone. Alone without a goodbye, without a reason to their sudden change of heart. The day their left was the day she stopped existing, the pain of their betrayal buried so far down that she had no hope of it ever going away.

A sharp knock came from her bedroom door. "Bella, I know you don't want to talk right now," her father Charlie sounded defeated as he spoke through the wood separating them. "Billy and I are heading out now.. but I don't want to leave you alone not when you're like this."

Bella sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. Her father had planned a fishing trip with his old friend Billy Black, it would take them away for a week. They had the trip planned for a while, before the sudden departure of the Cullens. Charlie had watched his daughter suffer from afar unable to found a way to help her, to ease her grief. She couldn't ruin his well earned break with the dark cloud hanging over her head.

"I'll be fine dad. Just go, Billy will be waiting for you." She could hear him shuffling outside her door, trying to decide what to do. Bella didn't want her father around, not now. "Just leave."

Darkness had settled upon Forks sleepy town. The rain still coming down hard and she barely left her perch on the window seat even when the Billy Black's truck pulled away with Charlie.

The rain was picking up and an incoming storm was on its way and in that moment Bella knew what she had to do.

_**She watched his back as she followed him deeper into the woods that backed on to her house. Even in the darkness she trusted Edward would keep her safe.**_

_**"Why here Edward?" Bella asked through chattering teeth. The chill of the night air was dropping.**_

Bella bitterly laughed, gripping the steering wheel with both hands in a deadly grip.

_**His golden eyes fixated on the night sky, barely sparing her a glance. "We're leaving. My family and I need to leave town."**_

_**"And me?" She swallowed down the lump that formed from his stone cold expression. **_

_**"What about you?" Edward held up his hand, stopping her from responding. "Did you really think I would keep you a human around my family? After everything that happened at that party you expect me to what exactly?"**_

_**Tears slipped forbidden down her pale cheeks, the cruel words that the boy that stole her heart spat at her, the same boy that ripped it from her chest and crushed it beneath his boots, swirled around her muddled mind.**_

_**"Pathetic. You really believe my family loves you Bella. You were but a toy to us, a fragile human girl that intruded into our lives. We should of gotten rid of you ages ago, when you first found out about us."**_

_**"That's not true" she whimpered. "Alice and Esme.."**_

_**He laughed, he turned to face her and laughed. "They have no interest in seeing you Bella. What don't you understand about any of this? We don't want you. We don't love you. You are a pathetic little girl that was obsessed with trying to fit in with my family." He knelt down in front of her, his long fingers gripping her chin, forcing her to meet his dark and stormy gaze "I never loved you. I only wanted your blood." His leant in and sniffed her hair "even your scent no longer appeals to me." **_

_**He shoved her hard away from him. The force flinging her into the tee behind her, her back colliding with the rough bark, her head spinning from the collision. **_

_**"Edward.. please don't leave me."**_

_**"Please….. I.. I love you."**_

The truck slipped on the narrow wet road, barely swerving out the way from an incoming car speeding the other way.

_**"Begging won't help Bella. Live your life and stay away from me. Forget we ever existed."**_

Stumbling out the cabin of the truck, catching her foot on the roots of a overturned tree slamming painfully on to the muddy ground. "Fu.." she whimpered clutching her right arm against her chest as she wobbled to her feet.

Looking up through the rain was the large town house that Esme Cullen designed looming over her. Taunting her with their absence, mocking her at her complete stupidity.


	2. The Denalis

Warning self harm in first part of chapter.

* * *

Shuddering under the cold chill that somehow found itself inside the walls of the Cullen home. The once loved home that welcomed her with open arms now laid empty, its former occupants long gone with no intentions of coming back.

The quiet of the room seemed to be suffocating, the eerie silence grating on Bella's fragile nerves. Why did she come back, to his house of all places. Was she so far gone that she wanted to suffer further by being tormented. The house that she found a second family that welcomed her without hesitation, showed her love, gaining a mother figure in Esme and a second father figure in Carlisle. A big brother in Emmett and a best friend in Alice. The few times she had a conversation with Jasper she found him to be in intriguing, the quiet vampire that was unable to be in her presence for long, was a very intelligent being.

So why did they leave? Was Edward right did the family really just see her as a toy to be played and discarded with? Did they lie about loving her like a daughter, like a sister?.

"You bastard." The anger boiling through her veins as she stared at the empty bedroom that once belonged to Edward Cullen. "Did I really mean nothing to you? You said we were mates" she screamed at the ceiling, her hands balled tightly into fists, her nails cutting into soft flesh. She could feel her palms tingling from the slight pain. Pain was the only thing allowing her to feel alive.

A soft creak sounded off somewhere below her, she ignored the sound as she watched the darkness outside dim the last of the natural light from the room. Bella shivered from the cold, her hand reaching for the sharp blade that sat in front of her. The silver taunting her as she brought it to her left arm, her eyes fluttered closed when the blade sliced into her skin of her wrist.

Too deep. To much too soon.

Her heart thudded against her rib cage, a moan escaped between her dry lips. The deep cut on her wrist pooled with blood, her life substance leaving her frail body. Her eyes drooped shut, she felt tired. Tired of fighting, tired of trying to survive. She needed to sleep, needed to finish what she started.

Clumsily she brought the blade back to her arm just as golden orbs flashed in her minds eye, the slight tremor of their lips curling into a snarl. The knife was snatched away from her tight grip. Cold hands pressed on her bleeding arm.

"Stupid girl!" the unfamiliar voice growled out. A female voice. "What am I going to do with you?"

She was to tired to open her eyes even as she weakly fought against the strong embrace of a cold body pressed against her back. Their legs tightly wound around her waist, her sleepy head lolling on the comfortable chest of her captor.

"You sure you want to do this?" another voice sounded out from beside her. A deep male voice, she smiled he sounded like an angel.

Someone barked out a laugh, making her jump. "Enough Kate." The figure holding her scolded the woman much to Kate's amusement. The strong but feminine arms wrapped around her chest tightened slightly as Bella flinched.

Bella forced through the sleepiness that was trying to weigh her down, snapping her eyes open to be greeted by a beautiful blonde. Her golden eyes twinkling with mischief, she was crouched in front of her. The woman with straight blonde hair, almost platinum in color.

"Ooh look who's awake" her voice was soft and pleasant. "Hello Bella it's finally nice to meet you." She grinned, her hand cupping Bella's cheek. "I'm Kate."

A growl from behind her caused Kate to step back, both hands held up in a mock surrender. "Easy there Tanya. Just meeting our delicious little Isabella."

"Katrina, go downstairs and help Irina." A third female entered the room. She stood with her hands on hips as she looked down upon the crouching woman as if she was looking at a misbehaving child. "Now Katrina." She stepped closer allowing Kate to disappear out the door with a pout on her face.

"I was only trying to introduce myself to Tanya's new m…." the door slammed shut cutting Kate off.

Something about their eyes was trying to make itself known in the back of her mind. The way they acted, their perfect pale skin. Something wasn't right. Who were these people? Why are they in the Cullen's house?.

"Hello Isabella. My name is Carmen," the dark haired woman smiled at her, a motherly smile that brought a twinge of grief in her chest, reminding her of Esme. "This is my husband Eleazer." She pointed to the tall angelic man standing beside her. "You've just met Katrina, my apologies by the way." The way she smiled fondly as she spoke of the other woman nearly brought a smile to Bella's face.

"Tanya." Bella nearly jumped out her skin as the woman holding her leant forward, her lips grazing her earlobe. She bit her lip looking down at her lap, she frowned.

"Wh.. when did this happen?" Bella croaked out, lifting her left arm. The arm was cleaned and bandaged without her knowing it happened.

Carmen crouched down meeting Bella's cloudy gaze, "it's alright sweetheart. Tanya just wanted to make sure the wound wouldn't become infected." She could hear a Spanish accent emerge from the motherly woman. Safe. She felt safe.

Golden eyes and perfect skin. The Cullens, their reminded her of the Cullens. She remembered Carlisle telling her about their kind drinking animal blood as a substitute for human blood, those that followed the Cullen's lifestyle had golden eyes.

Bella swallowed down her fear only for it to lodge uncomfortably in her chest. "You're.. you.. vampires." She whimpered, the realization dawning on her. She thrashed harder in the embrace of the vampire behind her but try as she might Tanya refused to release her.

"It's alright Isabella. You don't want to harm you, we're here to help." Tanya cooed. Her face buried in Bella's neck. Her name sounded erotic when Tanya spoke it, the tingling sensation in her stomach only made her fear grip her shaking body.

Vampires. Vampires that know her name and knew where she would be. They won't who she wanted, she wanted her family. She wanted the Cullens. Emmett that made her laugh, Alice who made her feel safe and happy, Carlisle and Esme whose love that comforted her when she needed it even Rosalie and Jasper's presence made her feel protected and Edward the boy that became her first love and the boy that destroyed her heart. She hated him, she wanted to hurt him, like he hurt her. She wanted the Cullens to feel her pain.

So stuck in her thoughts that a low growl pierced her hearing making her freeze, losing her trail of thought. The growl emerging from behind her, vibrating through her back.

"That bastard won't touch you again Isabella."


	3. Laurent

As unrealistic as it is (and vampires are unrealistic unfortunately) I have decided the romance won't be a slow burn only because I tire after reading stories where the main romance takes for ever. While the romance is a big part of the story there will be a horror element to it.

Characters are OOC as it's fanfiction.

Lesbian romance, don't like don't read.

* * *

One week since meeting the Denali coven and Bella was still confused as to why they were still hanging around Forks. Hanging around her. Trying to insert themselves into her life. The strange fascination they seem to have with her.

More questions than answers.

The sisters took a peculiar interest in Bella much to her discomfort. The oldest of the three Tanya, the leader of their coven refused to leave her side as such Bella found herself hidden away in the Cullen household. Kate and her sister Irina had retrieved some of her belongings from Charlie's house, thankfully her father was away on his trip to realize her sudden absence.

Carmen and her mate Eleazer acted much like Carlisle and Esme, the father and mother of the group. Eleazer was charming and enjoyed bringing Bella into conversations even when she vaguely responded, the man always had a mischievous smile on his face. Carmen took over Esme's job of cooking and fretting over her creating the illusion in Bella's eyes as the second mother figure in her life.

Irina was much like Rosalie, the tallest blonde enjoyed the silence, flipping through magazines at her leisure but unlike Rosalie, Irina was playful and much like her sisters extremely sexual in everything she does. Kate was flirty and wound Tanya up to no end, she pushed her limits with all her coven and enjoyed watching Bella squirm with her sexual innuendoes and bluntly spoken personality. She was also the most immature of the three sisters, rivaling Emmett as a child stuck in an adult vampire's body.

Tanya was the one Bella couldn't work out. The woman was acting strange, far stranger than most vampires that she had come across. She was possessive and jealous when ever someone tried to touch Bella, anytime she tried to ask the older woman she received a dark look bordering on sexual.

"I can hear you my dear," Tanya purred, her arms secured around Bella's waist. The cold of the vampire's body barely registered much to her surprise. When Edward embraced her she could only feel the cold emitting from his stone form.

"I remember him telling me that you're a succubus. Is that true?"

Tanya lightly chuckled, her chin resting on Bella's shoulder. Her golden eyes meeting Bella's chocolate ones in the glass panel of the patio doors. "That boy has never had any manners but in this case Edward wasn't wrong."

Bella gritted her teeth at the mention of a certain Cullen's name. Her heart may of hardened any feelings she had for the oldest Cullen son but it didn't mean the anger of his deceit had suddenly vanished.

Sharp nails trailing down her arm brought her out of her musing.

"He's not worth your time my dear. The fool left you behind and he dares call you his mate. The welp will suffer for such ridiculous claims, I'll make sure of it."

Carmen watched Tanya grow tense, her brow furrowed in concern. "Have you fed recently dear?"

"Does it matter?" The look she received told her it did very much so. With a sigh Tanya reluctantly replied "not since Alaska.."

"That is beyond dangerous Tanya! how could you be so stupid?" Carmen scolded the pouting vampire, her hand gripping Tanya's tense shoulder. "You are fully aware of the consequences if you let your bloodlust become unbearable.. especially now." Her last words spoken as she looked to Bella.

Bella watched the interaction between the maternal figure and leader. She couldn't hear what Carmen whispered to Tanya even with both set of golden eyes settled upon her.

"Yeah Tanya, leave the poor human alone. You groping her won't get her into your bed any quicker," came Kate's trilling laughter from the couch. "But Isabella.. I could show you exactly how we earn our titles as succubus if you like." She purred, smirking at Tanya's angry growl.

Only Tanya called her by her full name, even if she didn't want to admit it out loud, it did feel right coming out the vampire's full blood red lips.

"It's.. B.. Be.. Bella." She stammered, a bright red flush covering her cheeks. The arms around her waist tightened, the solid form of Tanya pressing closer into her back.

"Go hunt sister, I'll keep Isabella company." Kate taunted Tanya. "She'll no doubt scream when she's under me I can promise yo.." With a blur of movement Tanya was upon the grinning vampire. Bella couldn't see where one ended and the other began, they were to fast for her human eye to track.

Carmen gently guided Bella to Eleazer, her hands clamped down on her ears. She could still hear the punches landing on flesh sounding much like thunder, making her stiffen even in Carmen's motherly embrace.

"Seriously. We can't go one day without a bloody fist fight." The sudden new masculine voice that managed to enter her hearing with Carmen's hands still on her ears made her whimper in fright. She knew that voice, the same voice that haunted her dreams.

Irina not noticing Bella's sudden distress, bounced up from her seat and threw herself at the dark skinned vampire. Her lips latched on to his, her hands wound in his dreadlocks. "Welcome back my love."

Laurent chuckled, kissing his mate back. He straightened up upon seeing the group behind his mate, pushing her slightly to the side. The human girl was whimpering in fear at his presence and Carmen was shielding her with her body.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to come here to this house to find my mate and coven in the presence of Edward's little human."

With a blur Tanya had Bella wrapped in her arms, her protective instincts kicking to high gear. She growled in warning as the French man took a wide step back, his hands at his sides. He froze under her glare, her eyes turning black.

"I mean no harm Tanya." He looked curiously between the young human girl and his coven leader.

"I believe you have some explaining to do Laurent." She snarled at the French vampire.

He nodded. "Do you know anything about the mess with James and Victoria?" Seeing no response he continued, "I was travelling with two mated vampires and we enjoyed feeding off of Humans as well as you know. We were passing through Forks when we heard a baseball game being played and went to investigate. We met the Cullens and their leader Carlisle, it's then we met Isabella Swan. James was enticed by her blood, the coven protected her and we left."

Bella watched the French vampire warily, even though she had calmed down Tanya had refused to let her go.

"Go on."

"James was nothing but persistent once he picked a target, and Isabella fast became his obsession. I went to the Cullens and warned them about James. The Edward brat had no interest in what I had to say but thankfully Carlisle heard me out which is how I was led to your coven... Though to be honest I was surprised to hear that Edward was her mate."

"That bastard isn't her mate." Tanya growled, snapping her teeth at the French man.

Kate swiftly intervened "why do you say that Laurent?" she cocked her head to the side, brimming with curiosity.

"It may sound crazy but the way Carlisle's wife Esme was all over the girl at the game. I thought they were.."

Kate spluttered a laugh, clutching her sides as the laughter racked her short frame. "Good one Laurent. Do remind me the next time we see our delightful cousins to tell Esme that."

Bella couldn't help but blush at the thought of the motherly vampire as romantic. She was still a virgin and the only intimacy she had experienced was the chaste kisses she received from him. Though she couldn't deny that Esme Cullen was very beautiful.

Suddenly she felt vibrations running up her back followed by a purr emitting from a very contented Tanya. This woman was far becoming the strangest person she had ever met.

"We need to tell her Tanya. She needs to prepare and so do you," Carmen's soft Spanish voice pulled both Tanya and Bella out of their silent gaze.

"Tell me what?"


	4. Mating bond

"Tell me what?"

The living room fell silent, the six vampires suddenly growing sheepish neither wanting to be the one to break the news to the brunette. Bella rolled her eyes at the tense atmosphere that surrounded the room, pushing away from Tanya, she strode across the room to the doorway leaving enough space between her and the Denali family.

"Isabella where are you going?" Tanya asked, annoyance plainly evident on her face.

Without giving the clingy vampire an answer Bella turned her back and made her way up the stairs to the room she had been given. Slamming the heavy wooden door, gave her a slight satisfaction knowing full well that the vampire's enhanced hearing made the sound far louder.

"Isabella I don't like repeating myself." Tanya growled, appearing on Bella's bed. Lying on her side, her hand propping up her head. "You know the moment I finally get..."

"Tell me what is going on? And why are you acting shifty?"

She smirked playfully, her eyes roaming the young human's body. "Come over here and I might just show you." She purred.

Bella groaned in frustration, "why can't you give me a straight answer. You are just like Edward, he did the exact same thing. Never getting answers and always being left out of important discussions."

"I. Am. Nothing. Like. That. Pathetic. Creature." Each word followed by a snarl. Seeing Bella shrink in fear sent a bolt of pain through Tanya's chest. Her eyes softened, "I'm sorry Isabella. I would never intentionally harm you and I just don't appreciate being compared to that man-child ."

"Why? What makes me so special, are you attracted to my blood? Is that what all this is about?" Bella whispered sadly unable to meet Tanya's eye, a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"You're my mate Isabella.. I could never leave you nor would I want to. I need you. Your blood isn't what attracts me to you."

"How can I be your mate? Edward made that same claim and look where that got me."

The growl rumbled from deep in her chest, not giving her human the chance to react Tanya slammed her against the bed, both women toppling onto the mattress. Tanya straddling Bella's waist, her hand holding Bella's over her head. "That fool had no right to claim you. You Isabella Swan are mine. My mate."

Bella's chocolate eyes widened as she watched memorized by Tanya's golden orbs slowly turning black, black as the midnight sky. The tingling sensation that she receives whenever Tanya touches her has only multiplied at their very intimate position.

"Do you know how badly I want you Isabella?" she whimpered uncharacteristically against the girl's throat, her teeth grazing the soft flesh earning a slight moan from Bella. "How much control I lose when I'm close to you? How much pain I'm in when I'm not with you?"

The door to the room suddenly swept open and the weight on Bella vanished in a blur. The sound of a fight reached her ears just as she was pulled into Carmen's embrace, her face pressed into the woman's shoulder.

"You need to hunt Tanya and I won't take no for an answer. I will deal with Bella." Taking Tanya's quiet as obedience, she turned her stone cold glare upon a jittery Kate, "and Katrina you will go with her and make sure she does, am I understood?"

Both sisters reluctantly left the room, Tanya spared Bella a smile before the door shut behind them.

Bella sat cross legged against the headboard with Carmen perched on the edge, her golden eyes settled upon Bella watching the nervous human girl fiddle with the hem of her shirt. Taking pity on her, the motherly vampire clasped her cold hands with Bella's, her thumbs gently rubbing over her knuckles.

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about sweetheart. I just want to talk to you about what is expected with the mating bond."

Bella nodded.

"Has the Cullens mentioned anything about mates?"

Bella shook her head.

"That's alright. You are Edward's singer, La tua cantante. That means he was attracted to your blood and he mistaken it as love."

"We loved each other.." The confusion and brief pain flashed on Bella's face making Carmen's chest tighten.

She sadly shook her head, "Edward was addicted to the scent of your blood. If you was his mate the boy wouldn't of been able to stay away from you, your blood wouldn't of affected him. Mates are extremely protective of each other, their instincts will not allow harm to come to their mate especially if the mate happens to be human. Edward knew this when he came here last year."

"Edward was here?"

"I believe it was around the time he first met you. When you first arrived in Forks."

Bella nodded, her eyes clouding over the memory. "In biology class he couldn't stand to be next to me, he kept covering his mouth with his hand."

"Yes the scent of your blood was calling to him and we told him that. We also told him to leave you alone as he was a danger to you. Of course the foolish boy refused to listen, evident with the fact you are here, broken hearted over the boy and he and the rest of my cousins left."

Carmen moved slightly closer to the quiet human, her fingers ghosting over Bella's arms.

"What else?"

"Lets see. Mates feel the bond to each other, both vampires will feel what the other feels but right now only Tanya can feel you so your strong emotions affect her as well. Human mates do feel the connection and will just be as protective if not more so of their mate. Vampires are very sexual creatures my dear. The moment we find we mate, all we can think about is sex. I'm sure you have noticed Tanya's blatant flirting with you, the not so subtle touches." She raised a finely groomed brow.

"Yes" Bella blushed hiding her inflamed face in Carmen's neck much to the amusement of the older woman.

"You have nothing to fear sweetheart, you won't be forced to do anything your uncomfortable with. Tanya will be persistent but she will protect above all else even from herself."

"Kind of Obsessive, like Edward?" She mumbled.

"No but I suppose being protective will seem obsessive occasionally especially if an unmated vampire such as Kate tries anything but I can assure you Katrina will be protective of you as well, we all will."

"Why? You only just met me."

"You're Tanya's mate, you're family. We protect each other, it's our instincts. Tanya will also show her dominant side to you which can be scary and she will want to Turn you."

Bella sat alone in her room, once Carmen left her to think over their chat. She didn't know how she felt about being Turned not after the Cullen betrayal. What she did know was she felt a strong connection with the flirty vampire, it felt right where the connection with Edward was non existent. Could she bare to love another? After everything with the Cullens could she let another family enter her life?

Downstairs Tanya paced the length of the carpet in the living room, her family scattered around the room, every eye trained on her jerky movements.

"Tanya sweetheart, we need to tell Bella." Carmen softly spoke.

Her hands bunching into fists, her teeth grinding unpleasantly together. "Absolutely not. I can't put her through that again..."

"You don't have a choice Tanya. We are in their house and unless your kidnapping your mate and hightailing it back to Alaska, which by the way I'm all for." Kate adding her two cents in. "Bella needs to know so she can prepare."

"You think I don't know that."

"We do sister which is why Isabella needs to know that the Cullens are coming back." Irina's eyes widened causing Tanya to spin on her heel to follow her gaze.

Bella stiffened under the admission, the pained look on Tanya's face made her resolve crumble. Not giving the vampires a chance to explain Bella ran, she took off out the house and into the woods. Her mind spinning under the very thought of the people that destroyed her heart, returning as if nothing happened. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she stumbled blindly through the dark forest.

"Isabella."


	5. Fun begins when the Cullens return

Forgot to mention all my characters I imagined as the actors and actresses that played them. As they're already hot.

It will become darker after this chapter.

I always rate my stories M to be on the safe side. I may include sex scenes or partly anyway.

* * *

Not once in her thousand year existence as a succubus vampire had someone, be it human or vampire run from her with such determination. Oh she did very much take enjoyment from the chase but no one has ever successfully succeeded in escaping and her little human mate was no exception. Her dead veins pumped the venom through her body at the thrill of chasing down her Isabella, the human girl had no idea what she had unknowingly started.

A predatory grin slipped on her lips, her white teeth snapping in excitement. Her once golden eyes slipped hungrily in to black. Her mind screaming for its mate. "Coming ready or not mate."

"Oh dear, poor Bella has no idea what's going to happen" Kate trilled in laughter as she watched her sister blur from the house, a whoosh of air startling her straight blonde hair from its former position.

Tanya smirked, the scenery around her parting like waves as she dashed gracefully through the wet forest. Her hunger for her mate spuring her on, the anticipation of catching her prey brought her primal instincts to the front of her mind.

"Isabella, my darling mate." She purred.

Back at the Cullen house.

"Should someone be stopping our dear sexually frustrated leader from devouring our little human?" Kate asked the remaining coven.

Irina glared half-heartedly at her sister, "no we're going to sit here and wait for Tanya to slaughter her mate in a mating frenzy as her fragile human body couldn't possibly handle such treatment." The sarcasm heavily weaved in her words.

"Race you." Kate grinned jumping from the sofa, her eyes trained on her sister that she ended up colliding with a brick wall effectively ending her excited pounce. "Damn who moved the wall?" she grumbled from the ground. Looking up she came face to face with an overeager gorilla sized vampire, his goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Katrina what you doing on the floor?" Emmett Cullen yanked the Denali off the floor, crushing her in a bear hug.

"Get off me you oversized ape child." Kate growled slapping his large muscled arms in an attempt to free herself. "Rosalie you better call your mate off if you wish for him to remain intact." She eyed the stone faced blonde standing in disinterest against the far wall.

Esme and Jasper stepped forward and helped Kate detangle herself from the overly affectionate Emmett.

"Carmen it's a pleasure to see you again," Carlisle smiled at his oldest friend, stepping around his family. The doctor swept the room, his face conflicted with emotion. He inhaled deeply catching a certain scent that lingered in the room.

Irina and Carmen glanced at each other both realizing what the head of the Cullen coven detected remained tight lipped even as he turned towards them, grief and sadness evident on his young pale face.

"The pleasure Carlisle would have to be ours," Kate chimed in, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "After all you did up and leave…" Irina scowled at Kate, her eyes flashing dangerously, the subtle shake of head warning the youngest to keep quiet. "And leave us this gorgeous house."

Carlisle blinked in genuine confusion, sagging on to the couch next to his wife and mate Esme. The maternal brunette straightened her back and smile at their remaining cousins. "I hope you will be staying here with us while you're visiting."

Carmen smiled "if that is okay, I know Tanya has no plans at the moment of returning home until our recent issue is dealt with."

"Where's Tanya? I thought she was going to be here, it's unlike our cousin to miss performing her duties as head of coven." Edward demanded, his arms crossed over his chest looking down at the three women perched together on the loveseat.

"On the prowl.." Kate winced, rubbing the back of her head. "What on earth was that for?" Eyeing Carmen in disbelief.

The foolish Cullen spoke up again, "why are you lot here anyway?" Edward sneered at Kate, who in return growled in warning. She remained tense but seated as the motherly vampire's tight grip on her shoulder let off a subtle warning.

"Foolish."

"Irresponsible."

"Childish."

Every vampire in the room fell silent as they listened to the angry comments bring thrown out from outside. The front door slammed open and two very furious men strode through to the living room, Laurent taking a stance behind the loveseat just behind his mate as Eleazer copied his actions, both men still livid and on the defense.

"What happened love?" Carmen asked.

Eleazer looked like he would rather be chewing a brick trying to look everywhere but his mate.

The atmosphere suddenly plummeted to a dangerous low as Tanya appeared with a triumph grin on her face and Bella wrapped securely in her arms, neither paying attention as she blurred them upstairs.

"What the?" Jasper turned to Alice, his small pixie mate who sheepishly grinned at him.

"You have to be kidding me." Rosalie looked on stunned, unable to process what she saw.

"Don't pout Isabella, you have no idea what that does it me." Kate grinned as various vampires growled at the comment they heard.

"Don't even think about going up those stairs boy," the blunt demand came from the least expecting person. Esme. She stared at Edward, knowing full well what he was planning on doing. "We don't touch what isn't ours." Those words came tumbling out but deep down Esme felt the pain, pain from leaving Isabella, abandoning her daughter and knowing that they have truly lost her to another.

"She. Is. My. Mate." Edward snarled, stepping into Esme's personal space as if to intimidate her. "She belongs to me."

Two things happened in that moment; Edward found himself on his ass with Emmett and Laurent restraining him and the room fully divided. Both sides knowing that the foolish man child will be a bigger problem that they imagined.

Upstairs.

"Isabella if you keep teasing me my small amount of self control will dissolve." Tanya warned. The human mate was to tempting to stop, she hoped the girl carried on. They both needed this and she sure as hell wanted Edward Cullen to hear her devour Isabella.

Bella throwing all caution to the wind, having had enough of everyone in her life treating her as a porcelain China doll, straddled the panting vampire. Her fascination peaking to an all time high as the eyes turned an impossible black.

"I want you Tanya, show me the big bad vampire." Bella nuzzled Tanya's bare throat, sinking her teeth into the vampire's neck.

* * *

What happened in the woods will be explained later.

I may make Carlisle a villain but not to sure yet but Edward and Jacob are definitely the fools in this story.

I love Esme to much to hate her.


	6. The pack

Again warning this is a lesbian romance. Don't like don't read

Thank you to my reviewers.

* * *

"Isabella.." The soft hiss of her name escaping from the lust muddled vampire's lips sent a throb of pleasure between Bella's thighs. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming Tanya's senses, her pitch black eyes roamed hungrily over her human mate. The strong urge to bite the girl was becoming harder to ignore.

Unable to stop her primal instinct to force her mate to submit, she flipped them over. Straddling the waist of her human, her hands making short work of ripping the shirt and flimsy bra away from Bella's body. Venom pooled eagerly in her mouth, her tongue swiping her bottom lip, her eyes glued upon the small mounds on her mates chest.

Bite. Bite. Bite. The thought echoed loudly through her mind. She needed to mate with her human and mark her as her own.

"Oh Isabella, I can almost taste you from here." Her growl vibrated through her chest. In her sex addled mind she knew she was started to sound very much like a cat in heat. The alpha in her was furious at the realization. She needed to assert herself.

Tongue and teeth met hot flesh, taking her time to taste Isabella. The human girl a whimpering mess on the bed. Her teeth grazing over the throat, her fingers digging into the girl's waist. Just one bite, one bite to mark her.

"T..T…Tanya.." Her prey was whimpering, begging for her. She liked this, the begging, the blood as it pooled out the warm body and coating her tongue as she drained the victim.

That thought brought her back to startling reality just as the bedroom door buckled under the heavy weight that suddenly appeared. The wood splintered blowing across the room as three avenging vampires blurred in. Tanya was wrenched from Bella her place taken by Esme and Carmen, both with cold hard glares aimed at her.

"Cool down Tanya. Now." Eleazer and Carlisle forced the seething leader out of room. Her annoyed growling heard throughout the house.

Kate's laughter following behind. "Now that is what I call a very…" her comment cut off as she yelped.

Bella was beyond confused. Why did they stop Tanya? She was ready, she knew she was. Anger surged through her veins, boiling under her skin. She scrambled away from the maternal vampires, her back hitting the headboard.

"Its alright, your safe," Esme cooed. She nuzzled her human daughter's neck, wanting to comfort the girl she had abandoned. She knew this would take a long for Isabella to forgive her, if she ever did.

Bella gritted her teeth, the cool air startling her bare flesh. Not sure how to deal with the woman purring on her but unable to find the will to push her away. "Why did you come in here? Tanya is mine."

Carmen sighed, rubbing the girl's arm in affection. She felt bad for the young human, she could see the tension weighing on the girl. Isabella was to innocent and naïve for this kind of life.

"Tanya can't have sex with you while you are still human sweetheart. She was near to losing all control and her primal instincts were taking over. Thankfully Alice saw it before anything could happen."

A loud crash resounded through the large house, shouts of rage followed the continuous crashing. Carmen watched the space between the room and hallway in complete focus, her hackles raised. Her golden eyes bleeding into black. Protective instinct kicking in she crouched on the floor, leaving the human and old friend on the bed.

Alice appeared in the doorway with Laurent standing watch over the stairs. A sudden waft of stench reached the vampires upstairs, their growls shocked Bella who had no idea what was happening. Esme had her back pressed to her chest and to Bella's embarrassment she was just realizing that her chest was bare to the room.

"What's going on Alice?"

The small pixie vampire was vibrating with anger. It was clear to see that the second youngest Cullen was trying her hardest to stay calm. "Mutts have just attacked. Carlisle is trying to calm them down. The bastards have broken the treaty."

Back downstairs.

"Who gave you the right to intrude upon our land boy?" Carlisle calmly asked the intruders scattered around his now ruined kitchen. The glass wall shattered letting in the bitter breeze from outside. His mate wasn't going to like this, this house was her proud baby.

The tallest of the group stepped up, the man certainly could challenge Emmett in the muscle department. His stance threatening as he bared his teeth, snapping in defiance. "You were warned leech, you are breeching the treaty." His voice boomed across the distance between them. "As treaty is broken you and your bloodsucking will pay with your heads."

"Watch your mouth boy. You happen to be on my land, in my home, around my family and I will not tolerate disrespect from a bunch of silly boys running around in shorts." Carlisle sneered, his temper increasing with each minute these hooligans were in his sight.

An animalistic growl escaped the familiar man standing towards the back of the pack. The tall muscular dark haired boy stepped out from the pack, he eyed the Cullens and Delanis with distain.

"Jacob Black we finally meet. I presume you are here for Isabella." The cold tone in her voice left the group inching back from the approaching strawberry blonde.

Jacob stiffly nodded, his muscles rippling with strain.

"You obviously wish for a messy death child otherwise what reason do you have to cross the border into our territory."

He cracked his neck, flashing his teeth at the smug vampire. "Her scent is all over you leech. I should rip your head off where you stand. How dare you touch my Be…."

The shifter's spew was cut off as a cold hard clasped his throat, lifting the boy as if he weighed nothing. His feet dangling off the floor, the pack around him started up their frenzy of snarls and snapping of teeth. Jacob gasping for much need breath, his face turning red from lack of oxygen.

"Watch that mouth of yours, you petulant boy. I am much older and stronger than you," she growled in his face. "You have no claim over Isabella. She. Is. My. Mate." Each word followed with a rough shake of his body. "I will claim her as she begs my name withering in pleasure beneath me. Remember that."

A fist landed on the back of Tanya's head, if not for the unmistakable growl of her sister she would of barely felt a thing. Tossing the man child on the ground she spun and seizing the offending hand crushing the bones beneath her grip. The alpha shrieked in pain, his hand mangled as she unceremoniously dropped him.

"Get the hell out of our house before we force you."

The vampires stepped aside as the pack ran off with their tails between their legs. The alpha spare one last glance at the house. His eyes shining. "This is war leeches. We will kill every last one of you." With that the pack was gone.


	7. Fighting

Just putting it out there I really don't care if you hate what I write. Writing reviews on how bad my story isn't at all helpful but constructive criticism is welcome otherwise if you haven't got anything helpful to say don't say anything at all. Thanks to the reviewers that enjoyed it so far.

While mostly the vampire's are loosely based on Twilight, I have decided they can drink but can't eat. Would be a rather boring existence if you can't let loose once in a while.

My stories are not beta'd so may contain mistakes.

Short chapter.

* * *

Since the incident with the shifters both covens have been on high alert. Patrols around the house and surrounding forest was set up. The men took the most shifts leaving the women to protect Isabella. Tanya who refused to leave her mates side, her possessiveness was showing to the point that Carmen and Alice had to intervene so Bella could attend to her human needs without her overbearing mate shadowing her.

"I don't see why can't we just go back to Delani the shifters have no chance on our home patch. What's left for us here anyway?" Kate grumbled aloud.

"I don't want to start a fight Katrina and Isabella isn't ready to up and leave her home, let alone her father. No we will stay here and let the pack cool off."

Kate sneered at the use of her full first name. Her sister may be their leader but she sure hell not going to follow the advice when the woman is clearly showing her stupidity. "Seriously. Where the hell where you when the fool threatened to kill us all dear sister? Or was your mind stuck in overdrive with lust that your hearing failed you."

Tanya whipped her head in Kate's direction. The room silent as the two sisters snarled at each other. "Do not try me Katrina I am the leader of this coven and you will do as I say. That's final." Her dominance starting to show, where Kate would usually back down the urge to rip the head off her sister's shoulders won out.

"Well you certainly aren't showing it now, so why the hell should we listen to you? You seriously need to get laid." And just like that Tanya jumped on Kate and the fight begun.

Bella watched the interaction between her mate and her sister, disbelief at their childish behaviour was etched on her face. These arguments that turned into a full on thunder clashing fights have been happening continuously throughout the past week. The usual contenders being Kate and Tanya with the occasionally unhelpful input from a Cullen. Edward mostly as he couldn't wait to see his two cents in knowing full well that Tanya would violently respond. Her distaste for the golden boy of the Cullen coven was at an all time high, the boy had no manners or respect for the ancient vampires. Edward couldn't get over the fact that Bella wasn't his to claim, the boy's mind was firmly stuck in the past where women was property to their husbands.

Carmen had taken Bella aside during one exchange and explained that Tanya was an alpha and the fact she happened to be one of the oldest vampires in the house made her volatile when provoked and Kate had no problem provoking her. The youngest Delani actually took pleasure in riling up the uptight woman till they exchanged blows which stopped once someone stepped in between them.

"At the rate these two are going we won't even need to worry about the shifters." Laurent chuckled, entertained by the two vicious succubus taking chunks out the other.

In the kitchen.

Esme watched intently over the construction crew who was replacing the glass wall. A glass of wine clutched in her grip, the red liquid swirling around its prison creating a soothing ripple over the surface.

"Edward will be horrified if Bella goes ahead with the Change... Though she will be a beautiful vampire."

Carmen snorted over her own glass of wine. The Latino vampire had her hip leant against the breakfast bar, silently eyeing the stiff maternal head. Her friend looked wistful, a longing in her amber eyes.

"To be fair Esme it has nothing to do with your son. When Isabella is Turned she certainly won't be asking for his permission. You have to understand that your family left Isabella heartbroken and alone with a vampire hunting her with a grudge. It was Tanya that stopped the girl was ending her life."

"I know that, I... I just wish I could show Bella that I am genuinely sorry but she doesn't want to know." Her breath hitched, her chest tightening. "She may be Tanya's mate but I still feel in my heart that she's my daughter as much as the others. That boy never deserved her, none of us did."

Carmen sadly smiled embracing Esme. "Isabella will come around she just needs time. It doesn't help with all this in-house fighting." Both women sighed.

A big grin suddenly appeared on Esme's face, brightening her previous dark demeanour. "We need something to get everyone's mind off the shifters and the never ending fighting.. Something that needs everyone to work together."

"Oh, do tell."

A mischievous smirk was all the Latino woman recieved, she watched memorized of her friends full back side seductively swaying out the kitchen. "Damn Carlisle is one lucky man."


	8. Why?

I have tried first person point of view before, not as comfortable as I do with third but I thought the story needed it.

Edward bashing is so much fun.

Characters are OOC.

Lesbian romance, don't like don't read.

Not beta'd may contain mistakes.

* * *

**Bella pov**

The fight between Kate and Tanya had just settled down, the credit had to go to Carlisle and Eleazer who bravely stepped in between the succubus, when a certain bronze haired Cullen decided to shatter the peaceful silence with his obnoxious attitude.

Try as I might I couldn't keep the triumph smile off my face. The satisfying thump of Edward being thrown across the room like a ragdoll by the goddess with strawberry blonde locks nearly made up for the weeks of abandonment and loneliness. Nearly but not quite.

Edward thrashed like a wounded animal cornered by a much larger predator, in this case he may be bigger but Tanya was stronger. He was trying to sooth the black like spider web cracks that appeared upon his diamond skin of his neck and face. He knew what he was doing when he deliberately riled Tanya up but no the boy stuck in a man's body knew better, thought he was the alpha between the two vampires. Boy was he wrong.

"Whoopsie." Kate giggled, she caught my eye sending me a wink in return. I smiled timidly at the playful woman, she was definitely the female counterpart of Emmett. You wouldn't think by looking at her that she was a thousand years old I think Carlisle at his young age for a vampire at 300 is far more mature than Katrina.

"I have an announcement, if everyone could kindly take a seat," Esme elegantly glided into the sitting room, Carmen trailing behind her. Both motherly vampires wearing matching smirks though from what I could see the Latino woman had her golden eyes settled upon her friends lower back.

Oh. Oh my. My face felt far to hot, I knew I had a deep red blush creeping up my neck and settling on my cheeks and with vampire's having enhanced senses they no doubt could clearly see my embarrassment.

"Something the matter Isabella?" Carmen innocently asked. Her smirk now widening, she knew I knew where her eyes had been.

I whimpered like a naive virgin but to be fair apparently I am. Warm strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, I snuggled into my ever present guardian angel's embrace. Not only was the strange warmth a telltale sign but the subtle scent of honey and fuchsia that enticed me further into her. Vampire or not it was an astonishing feat seeing as I was sitting with my back against the couch.

"Wh.. why are you warm?" I muttered. Damn it. Realising my mistake just after the words tumbled out.

Tanya laughed, her laughter was like small bells ringing creating a magical melody, I loved that sound.

I'm not sure what is happening, I know I'm Tanya's mate but Edward once claimed I was his and the bastard left me. My feelings for the alpha vampire is complex, intense but is it possible that I may feel love for her? Lust definitely even a virgin can tell that after all Tanya is one hot, seductive goddess. My goddess. Mine. Wait.

Succubus vampire with a body to die for. She wasn't the tallest of the three sisters but she certainly had the fullest, mouth watering chest I had ever seen, the tight tops she wears shows off her enticing cleavage. My eyes keep betraying me whenever my seductress bends down to my eye level, her top coming away from her skin leaving my lecherous mind to fantasize about her topless.

Tanya purred, nuzzling my neck. Oh dear god, did she somehow hear my thoughts.

"She's a bloody monster. It's impossible that she's warm." Edward rudely interrupted my train of increasingly inappropriate thoughts of desire. "Why are you even sitting in such an inappropriate position with that whore?"

Woah, woah, woah. What did that pouncy sparkly closeted bastard call her?.

"Watch what you call my mate Edward." I growled out. Apparently when a human tries to growl it shocks a room full of vampires. Every golden eye on me, I shrank under their stare.

Edward sneered "Or what? Bella you are just a pathetic fragile little human pet. She isn't your mate, you are mine. Once you have gotten over this disgusting obsession with this..."

"Watch it boy!" Irina spat, grasping the collar of Edward's coat. "Say another word against my sisters I will rip burn you whole and watch while in squirm in pain."

The pressure of Tanya's arms tightening around my shaking form should of hurt, I know I suddenly struggled to breathe but the pain in my chest from his blatant disregard for my relationship or kind of non existent relationship with Tanya took over.

"Loosen your grip Tanya..."

"Bella.."

"... Nothing.."

"Isabella!"

Time seemed to of slowed down, the blur of movement and shouts of fear was happening all around me but for the life of me I couldn't understand what was happening. The pain was unbearable and I welcomed the darkness that had encroached on my vision.

When I came to, I was on my back on what felt like a bed. I could feel the silk of the sheets soothing against my heated flesh. Alice's room then. I could faintly hear voices in the distance but I couldn't clearly make out the words. Forcing my eyes open just to wince from the bright sun light, turning my head away I was met with the amber eyes of Esme kneeling over me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

The only question I could ask came to mind, "Why was she warm?"


	9. Granger

**Surprise I have decided to include the Potter universe but don't worry the main plot is Twilight but with our beloved mudblood as well, maybe a pureblood here and there.**

**As per this is Fanfiction is characters are OOC.**

**Don't like don't read and don't leave shitty comments if you think it's crap.**

* * *

"I have a secret that I think you should know." Isabella fidgeted in her seat, squirming under the intense looks received from the Cullens. Tanya kept a close watch over the group, her fingers intertwined with her mates coaxing the young human to relax.

Emmett smiled, eyeing Edward with mischief sparkling in his doe like eyes. Rosalie seemed to take notice of her mate and laid a firm hand on his bicep, keeping the childlike man in his seat.

"I have an older sister who was adopted when she was a baby. Charlie never knew though as mom kept it a secret until I came across an adoption certificate. I showed mom what I found and she told !e that Hermione wasn't Charlie's which is why she send her child to live in England with two of her closest friends."

"Are you in contact with her?"

Isabella nodded, "She's furious with the treatment I received from Edward and your family but she couldn't come here as she was on the run with her two friends."

Esme winced shifting her focus on the young human that she had come to love. "On the run?"

"A war where she lived broke out and people like Hermione were treated harshly. She and her two friends were searching for a way to end the so called Dark Lord that was trying to take over the world. I haven't heard from her in a while and I'm afraid."

Tanya brought Isabella into her embrace, the need to protect her mate from fear was overclouding her rational mind.

"You're talking about the wizarding world?" Carlisle confirmed his theory, continuing after the slight nod from Bella. "Your sister is a witch and seeing as both your parents do not she is what magical folk call Muggleborn. I knew a great wizard who was murdered two years ago due to that war. He was on the forefront of both wars with the same tyrant. I even went to his funeral, thankfully being supernatural I was able to attend. The world will be a bleaker place without Albus's flamboyant personality."

Isabella tried to smile but failed at the daunting thought of her sister not returning home to her. She needed Hermione more so than ever, she needed the comfort her sister brought and her calm rational mind.

"Magic is real?" Emmett was particularly jumping in his seat at the thought though disbelief was etched clearly upon his handsome face.

"You're a vampire Emmett and you think magic is unbelievable." That brought a laugh out of Isabella. "But yes magic is very real, Hermione showed me a few spells and I helped her with a simple potion for pain relief."

Tanya nodded to Irina and Kate. Both her sisters understanding her meaning, took off from the large group leaving the rest looking confused. "Don't worry about them. What's your sister's full name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger. Her middle name is after our Grandmother. Mom named Hermione before she was adopted. Why?"

Tanya smiled indulgently at her mate. "I know a few magical folk from Britain. My sisters will meet them, Kate and Irina will find out anything and everything on your sister. Why don't you go and get some rest, you still need it."

As night fell both Delaney sisters returned with bright smiles on their pale faces. They found the rest of their Coven and the Cullens minus Isabella drinking in the kitchen. Both helping themselves to a glass of wine from Carmen.

"One file on Miss Hermione Granger. I tell you now it wasn't easy to get hold of, those fools are tight fuckers and took far to much pleasure making us wait." Irina exclaimed, slumping down on the beach next to her very amused sister.

The file was thicker than Tanya expected. The paper used was something she was very familiar with, parchment from back when she was a young girl.

Hermione Jean Granger

Blood Status: Muggleborn

Age: 19 (18 but age increase due to use of time turned in her third year)

House: Gryffindor

Known associates: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley. Order of the Phoenix (Well known Terrorist Group led by one Albus Dumbledore (deceased) former Head of Hogwarts). The Weasley family.

Undesirable No° 2, likely armed and dangerous. Do not approach alone. Patronus Ministry immediately. Likely in the company of Undesirable No° 1 and 3.

"This is beyond ridiculous. What on earth does any of this have to do with a teenage school student?" Kate groaned, frowning at the transcript.

Carlisle leant over Tanya's shoulder to read the file. "The opposing side must of managed to gain complete control of their government. As the Albus Dumbledore I knew wasn't a Terrorist nor is the order that he formed back then. Miss Granger was close friends with Harry Potter, the lad was an orphan and the symbol of the light. She was targeted due to her association of the boy."

"What is the order of the phoenix?"

"An order created to taking down the self claimed dark lord and his armies. I was part of the order back then."

Last known sighting of Miss Granger was during the Final Battle, unable to locate her body if there is one. Her wand was found in a search of Malfoy Manor and the wand she won from a duel with the late Bellatrix Lestrange, well known Death eater and Voldemort supporter was located on the battlefield of Hogwarts.

Further investigation into the whereabouts of Miss Granger has turned up her adoption. Formerly known as Hermione Jean Swan though her father is unknown. Her adopted parents are unaware of having a child since being oblivated by Hermione Granger herself. This will be brought up if she is found alive. May be taken to trial for using magic against muggles.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley both deny knowing where their friend is. It's possible that they are truly unaware but close watch has been permitted at this time due to increase concerns of Hermione Granger's wellbeing. The torture she received by late Bellatrix Lestrange may have left her mentally disturbed and in need of treatment. Will be recommended if she is alive.

Will suggest sending Aurors out to Phoenix Washington to talk to her younger sister Isabella Swan and her father Charlie Swan. Though not of blood relation Mr Swan has taken Miss Granger in during the summer months since she was a child and may be of use.

"So who's telling Bella?"


End file.
